weirdest dreams of my life
by maximumwolf242
Summary: now this isn't like my other stories, though it has to do with Maximum Ride. I had a friend sleepover at my house, so we were drinking monsters and talking about Maximum Ride. This is why i am never drinking a green monster ever again.


Weirdest dreams of my life

Dream number 1: Ari, Fang, and Iggy as kids

Ari, Fang, and Iggy were little kids probably around three or four years old. The three of them were running around in a small garden-ish area at the school, Ari was chasing Iggy around while Fang was just sitting and watching them. Ari had fair skin, reddish brown hair, and deep green eyes. Iggy had strawberry-blond hair, pale skin, and blue sight-seeing eyes. Fang had black hair that was in a ponytail that came down to the bottom of his neck, olive tone skin, and a pair of eyes that matched his hair. "Fang come play with us!" Ari called happily. The dark boy remained where he sat, he let out a stubborn grumble and toyed with a leaf that fell from the tree behind him.

"Fang your so stubborn." Iggy grumbled.

"I'm gonna tag you Iggy!" Ari shouted running towards his friend.

"No you won't!" Iggy said snapping out his wings.

"Hey no fair." Ari whined watching Iggy fly through the air.

Ari ran towards Fang and grabbed his hand, Fang immediately jerked it away. "Come on Fang let's go catch him." Ari said taking his wrist this time. Fang finally gave in and played with the two boys his age, Fang snapped his black wings out and flew after Iggy. Fang and Iggy landed onto the ground, both tucking in their wings. Then the three boys chased each other in a game of tag, Iggy tripped and lost his footing while chasing the other boys. He let out a cry and remained on the ground, Ari and Fang spun around and ran towards their friend. Both young boys got on their knees in front of the crying boy, they both comforted him and helped him stand. Iggy had scrapped both his knees, his eyes releasing nothing but tears.

"You cry baby, you'll be fine." Ari said patting Iggy on the head.

"It hurts really bad." Iggy sobbed.

"Come on." Ari said taking his hand. "I'll get you a Band-Aid."

Fang followed both boys back into the school through the metal doors, then they got Iggy's knees fixed and laughed about their fun in the garden-ish area.

Dream number 2: Followed around by Fang

I was in second period, math class, and was about to leave for lunch. I had my second Maximum Ride manga sitting underneath my desk, then as the class beings to line up. Then craziest WTH moment ever happens, Fang pops off of the book cover! Long hair and all! I immediately in my mind was like WTH?! I looked around at everyone else to see if they saw him too, "please tell me I'm not crazy." I begging in my head. Turns out I was the only one who could see him, great so I am crazy. So I go to lunch with Mr. Tall and dark following me like he was my shadow, the only upside to this was that Fang was my Maximum Ride crush. I sat in my usual seat away from other people, I was waiting for my two best friends to get to lunch. I was wondering if he could talk, he hadn't said anything so I assumed he couldn't, but then again silence was his specialty. Plus I didn't want to look crazy and talk to myself, not like I already do though. My friends got to lunch and sat at the table next to mine, I explained that Fang had popped out of the book and was now following me around school.

"Whoa really, where is he?" My friend Autumn asked.

"He's right there." I said pointing to him, he was sitting next to me.

"What did you have for breakfast this morning?" My friend Brittany asked.

"Cereal." I replied.

"You had a monster too." Fang added all of a sudden.

"Eek." I squeaked silently.

"What?" Autumn asked.

"He just said something, didn't you hear him?" I answered.

"No, what'd he say?" She wondered.

"You had a monster too." I repeated his words.

"So he's a stalker is he?" Brittany inquired out of the blue.

After lunch was over I went back to math, with Fang still following me. I was hoping he'd get back into the book but he didn't, it felt really awkward having him stare at me every second. School finished after I got out of language arts, Fang was still my living breathing shadow. He followed me everywhere till it was time for me to go to bed, he stood in the corner of my room near the door. Watching me. "When are you going to go back in the book?" I asked feeling really awkward.


End file.
